


Put Your Hand in Mine

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Small Amount of Shinobi Politics, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: Chouji wants to say something, to acknowledge that this between them has changed, even if he's not sure what this is.Or Neji offers Chouji a job and Chouji takes Neji out for lunch, more than once.





	Put Your Hand in Mine

Chouji has known Neji Hyuga had an office in the Fire Building, he's just never been in it before.

It's ... sparse.

There's a window and a standard-issue desk, a few standard-issue chairs, a small bookcase of books and scrolls, nothing else. No pictures, no decorations, not even a potted plant.

Chouji has been in Ino's office before. It looks much the same as Neji's but Ino has filled hers with photographs of her family and Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru at various stages of their lives. It's also filled with potted plants and at least one vase of fresh cut flowers courtesy of Ino's mother. There's a warm cheeriness to the space that belies that Ino is now head of Konoha's Interrogation Force.

Although these days, according to Ino, it involves very little interrogation and more looking for patterns and discrepancies among the information gathered during missions or from intercepted messages. Chouji knows Neji is also involved in this work as is Sai and that the three of them make up the core of the Hokage's intelligence division. It's not work Chouji's been in any way involved in though, until now.

"The Hokage is interested in putting together a diplomacy team," Neji says, his hands loosely clasped on the desk in front of him. "Directly after the war, it was important for him to personally handle majority diplomatic missions. Since things have stabilized he is now interested in handing most of those duties over to an elite team that will specialize in diplomatic missions. And since many of the shinobi who used to do that work are no longer with us Ino and I have been tasked with putting together a list of recommendations."

Chouji tries very hard not to shift in his seat. It's a small, deeply uncomfortable chair though and the although the window behind Neji is open it's still far too warm for someone in full armor.

"I'm assuming I'm on this list?" He frowns when Neji's nods. "But I don't have a background in diplomatic missions and while Team Ten did do a lot of information gathering missions that was because Ino and Shikamaru specialized in them, not me."

But of course, Ino knew that so Chouji is still unsure why his name had ended up on the list.

"It's true you don't have much experience," Neji says bluntly. "But you have a gift for putting people at ease and making them want to talk to you. Even when the situation is ... politically complex. I've seen you meditate and find ways through situations beyond using your fists. And you do have a background in intelligence gathering which means you know what information is important and what isn't and you can work missions that are detail oriented."

His expression must still be unconvinced because Neji raises his eyebrows at him.

"I've spoken with both Ino and Shikamaru about this and they both recommend you."

Chouji takes a deep breath. Tries to ignore the sweat that has begun to gather between his shoulder blades and not just because of the temperature of the room.

"You can always say no though." Neji leans back in his chair. "We've already had one rejection from our original list."

"Who?"

"Shino, evidently he's serious enough about his plans to become an Academy teacher he turned us down," Neji says looking deeply unimpressed by Shino's plans.

"I think Shino will make a good teacher," Chouji says generously, although there are definitely are parts of that job he thinks will be a stretch for Shino and his skillset.

Neji's lips quirk up into a very small smile. "And this is why you would make a good diplomat."

"I ..." Chouji looks down at his hands folded in his lap, big and battle-scarred. "Let me think about it."

"Of course." Neji nods to him and Chouji stands still feeling a little bit awkward and unsure.

"Who else is on the list?"

"Some people you might not be as familiar with. Mostly non-mission oriented shinobi from different intelligence backgrounds and my cousin Hinata."

Chouji bites his lip. "I'll think about it." He says again then exits the office.

***

He does think about it. He thinks about it a lot, turning over what Neji had said. He tries to decide if _he_ believes he'd actually be as a good at it as everyone else seems to think.

Finally, he goes to his father.

They sit on the veranda of the big, traditional style clan house where Chouji grew up. From the veranda, at the back of the house, they can look out across the green expanse of Nara forests.

They drink a herbal tea his mother blends herself that helps with the pain his father suffers from almost constantly now in his bones and muscles. Between them is a plate of grilled wild mushrooms and another of umezuke.   

"What are you afraid of?" Choza asks him, his deep voice rumbling out to fill the space between them even though he's not speaking particularly loudly. "Are you afraid of failing? Of letting down your team and jeopardizing Konoha and the peace that the Hokage has spent the last few years building?"

"Yes." Chouji can feel himself shake and he bends forward a little bit under the weight of it. "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of."

His father's hand lands on his back, warm, solid, reassuring.

Chouji looks up into Choza's eyes.

Choza is legendary for being a stern and intimidating commander but for Chouji's entire life when his father looks at him his eyes are always smiling.

"This is what all good leaders fear," Choza says gently. "I can guarantee you the Hokage wrestles with these fears every single day, as the Fifth Hokage did before him. Fears I too have struggled with every time I have had to lead a team. These fears are not a sign that you are not ready for this role but that you are conscientious enough to be trusted with it."

Chouji takes a long, slow, deep breath.

His father sits back still studying him. "But either way it is your choice. You are a grown man who makes his own decisions."

Chouji looks down at the cup of tea in his hand, lifts it, takes a sip. "I never considered diplomacy. I don't know ... I just don't know."

Choza says nothing. Instead, he transfers one of the grilled mushrooms onto his plate before taking a small bite, pausing to savor the earthy, nutty flavor.  

"Neji said Ino and Shikamaru both recommended me," Chouji says. "They said I'd be good at it."

"They are your team," Choza says. "Or they were for many years, you should listen to them and weigh their opinions carefully."  

His father was right of course. Chouji let his gaze drift over the forests rising up into blue-grey mountains in the distance.   

He just ... he needs to be sure.

***

It's raining and Chouji needs oden. The simple comfort of tofu, vegetables, and meats simmered in vats of broth.

There's one place he loves tiny but enough room to sit down and they serve beer too.

He quickens his pace down the street.

"Chouji."

He turns on the street, tipping his umbrella up out of the way to see Neji coming towards him.

"I don't mean to press," Neji says coming to stop beside him. "I was just hoping to have an answer for the Hokage by the end of the week."

"Oh." Anxiety blooms in Chouji's chest like a toxic flower, pushing out against his ribs. "Well I've been thinking about it, but I don't know —"

Neji's hand come up, resting on his arm for the briefest of moments before falling away. Still, it's enough to make Chouji's words falter, to make him stop and look at Neji.

"I really didn't mean to press," Neji says. "You don't need to give me an answer now or even today, but please soon would be helpful."

Chouji licks his lips, swallows hard. "Soon." He says and Neji nods looking genuinely satisfied by that.

He turns as if to make off again and this time it's Chouji who reaches out although his hand stops and falls back to his side before his fingers can close around Neji's arm.

"I was going to get oden for lunch. Would you like to join me?"

Neji tilts his head to the side, hesitating for a long moment, he looks torn but then he nods. "All right."

Since Neji doesn't have one, Chouji lifts his umbrella, taking a step closer to Neji as they start off down the street again.

The oden place Chouji likes is small and already has a good number of people sitting along the bar eating and talking. Neji and him are able to find two open seats next to each other though.

The cook behind the counter grins when he sees them and comes over.

"Chouji! What can I get for you today."

Chouji grins back and orders pockets of deep-fried tofu skin filled with vegetables and mushrooms, a cabbage roll filled with pork, a tomato peeled and simmered whole until almost dissolving into the broth, along with skewers of beef tendon and a bottle of beer.

When the beer comes Chouji offers to pour Neji a glass first but Neji's shakes his head.

"Not today. I still need to go back to the office after this."

"One of the benefits of being between missions." Chouji pours himself a glass, picks up a skewer of meat.

Neji orders tofu, a slice of daikon, and a fish cake.  

Chouji watches him carefully break his tofu into bite-sized pieces with his chopsticks.

Neji has abandoned the more traditional dress he'd favored when they'd been in their teens. Today he's wearing dark trousers and a long sleeve black shirt that fit the lines of his shoulders and chest snuggly.

Neji has always been more slimly built but the cut of this shirt clearly shows how muscular he is and how deceptively wide his shoulders are.    

Chouji swallows hard, taking a sip of beer to distract himself.

When Chouji looks back at him Neji has his own gaze fixed on the dish of food in front of Chouji.

"Is the tomato good? I've seen it but I've never tried it."

"It is good." Chouji picks up his spoon and beaks the tomato apart carefully.

He holds a small piece out to Neji to try.

Neji hesitated. "I don't want to eat your food."

"Go ahead," Chouji says. "Try a little, that way you'll know if you like it or not and if you do you can order it for yourself next time."

Neji leans forward tucking his hair behind his ear and takes Chouji's spoon into his mouth.

Chouji very carefully does not watch Neji's lips part or his throat work as he takes the bite into his mouth, nose wrinkling a little as he tastes it.

"You don't like it?" Chouji asks.

"No." Neji's expression is thoughtful. "I've never had anything that tasted like that before but I don't dislike it. I might have it again even."

He looks so serious considering it and Chouji's willing to admit more than little bit adorable.

He's never thought of Neji that way before.

He has eyes, he knows how attractive Neji is. He's easily one of the most beautiful men in the village ever since they'd all hit puberty, but not adorable.

Neji blinks at him and Chouji realizes he's just sitting there, looking at Neji holding an empty spoon between them.

His cheeks heat and he looks away, putting the spoon aside and picking back up his chopsticks. "Well, it can be good to push yourself outside of what you're comfortable with sometimes."

"Hmm. I hadn't ever thought of that in relation to food before." Neji is watching him. Chouji can tell but he steadfastly doesn't look at Neji again.

They finish their food in silence.

It's still raining so Chouji tips his umbrella again so Neji can shelter under it too.

"Are you going back to the Fire Building ?"

Neji nods, his moon grey eyes flick up to meet Chouji's gaze for a moment before turning away. "I still have work I need to do."

They part where the streets split. Neji heading back to work and Chouji heading home.

He thinks about Neji on the walk back, about his lips, his hair, the quiet, serious way he holds himself, the way he listens when Chouji talks.

He thinks about him probably more than he should.

***

In the end, he takes the job.

Ino and Neji make their recommendations and the Hokage approves them.

The team consists of Chouji, Hinata, and two shinobi Chouji doesn't know. Akemi who specializes in the political history of the shinobi world and Rikuto who specializes in cultures, customs, and etiquette.

It makes Chouji sweat a little to think of how small a team they are and how much work they have to do.

He finds Neji in his office again going over a pile of paperwork.

He looks up when Chouj pushes the door open.

"Sorry to disturb," Chouji says. "But I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me."

Neji blinks at him "I ..." He looks from Chouji to the window as if only now realizing the time. For another moment he hesitates before nodding and standing from the desk."Yes, I would like that."  

It's not raining today but they still walk side by side along the street not quite close enough for their shoulders to brush but Chouji still feels the closeness.

"Not to seem ungrateful for the offer," Neji says. "But this is the second time you've asked me to eat with you and I'm a little confused as to why."

"Well, we are going to be working together now." Chouji points out. "And also it occurred to me that we've never spent as much time together as we maybe should have. I should have made the effort earlier but I don't think our personalities were that ... compatible when we were younger."

Neji's lips tilt up again in that small, dry smile. "That's a very nice way of saying I was an asshole as a child."

Chouji startles a little both because he's never heard Neji use profanity before but also because that hadn't been what he'd meant actually. "I didn't mean that. I was actually thinking of myself. When I was younger  I lacked patience for friendships that weren't easy to fall into. I'd like to think I'm better now, more willing to put in the work."

Neji looks up at him a little bit surprised, a little assessing. "Well, I think we can both agree we weren't at our personal best when we were twelve or thirteen. Luckily none of us stays that way forever."

Chouji nods. "What do you want to eat? We could get yakitori or okonomiyaki or soba."

"Oh, soba please." Neji visibly brightens at the idea of eating soba.

"Alright then." Chouji leads them down a side street towards his favorite soba shop.

It's a quiet little place, tucked out of the way but Chouji thinks it has the best soba in Konoha.

Chouji orders hot soba with forest vegetables, bitter young ferns still tightly curled, tart and spicy chopped leaves, earthy mushrooms and the crunch of bamboo shoots.   

Neji also orders his soba hot in a light broth with a long piece of smoked herring on top garnished by a sprinkle of green onion.

Chouji watches as Neji inhales deeply the scent of the steaming dish, hands clasped in real and obvious enjoyment.

Neji's gaze rises from his bowl and his cheeks pink when he see Chouji watching him. Chouji tries to think if he's ever seen Neji this happy over food and doesn't think he has.

"Soba with smoked herring is my favorite." Neji reaches for his chopstick. "But I don't have it often."

"Why not?" Chouji can't imagine liking something as much as Neji obviously likes herring soba and then just denying himself that for no good reason.

"I ..." Neji falters a little over that looking down at his bowl again. "When I was younger and lived with my uncle he dictated what we ate. WIth me in particular. I was trained to protect Hinata and die in her place. My diet, like every other part of my life, was designed and controlled in order to optimize my ability to do that. Later Gai sensei used to cook for the three of us most of the time and he just didn't make soba that often. And now that I live by myself ... well, I guess it just hasn't occurred to me."

Chouji wants to point out that Gai probably would have let Neji eat his body weight in herring soba if Neji had ever told him he liked it that much. He wants to say how unfair it seems to deny a child something he loved because it wouldn't optimize his abilities. Especially since as far as Chouji knew Neji had been four when he'd gone to live with his uncle.

He thinks of all the mochi, bags of chips and sticky sweets his mother had let him have for no other reason than because he'd wanted it and also he'd been a _child_.

And here Neji is so used to being denied things he wants that it hadn't even occurred to him that he is now allowed to have them.

Chouji wants to say a lot of things about that.

He doesn't though, he watches Neji's dark head bent over his bowl instead, watches him tucks a strand of hair behind his ear so it won't get in the way as he eats.

Neji breaks the slice of herring up into small pieces each one of which he savors.

Chouji promises himself that this will not be the only time he takes Neji out for soba.

He also wants to find out all the other things Neji likes and get them for him.

His own soba is cooling in front of him, the delicious greens going a bit mushy. Chouji picks up his chopsticks managing to tear his gaze away from Neji and turns to his own lunch.

Even bent over his own bowl Chouji is still very aware of the slow care Neji takes in eating his. When they've finished and Neji goes to pay for his bowl Chouji stops him.

"Let me."

Neji blinks at him. "Are you sure? Even though I don't go on missions I still get paid you know."  

"I know." Chouji says, "But still, let me."

He steps forward, money already in hand.

Neji gives him a long assessing look as they stop out of the shop and head back towards the Fire Building.    

Chouji isn't really sure what to make of it. He's not really sure what to make of his own impulse, only that it had felt like the right things to do.

"I hope we can do this again." He says as they arrive at Neji's office.

Neji looks up at him, from under long lashes, an almost pensive look on his face. Then he nods slowly. "Yes, I hope so too."

Chouji has a meeting with Ino scheduled so he can't linger and watch Neji leave.

Still, the look on Neji's face when he'd said that does stay with him throughout the day.

There had been something there Chouji thinks as he walks home in the evening twilight.

Something he doesn't quite have a name for.

***

Chouji is coming out of one of his first meeting with the Hokage under his new official job description when he hears someone call his name.

Turning he finds Neji coming down the hall towards him.

"There's a shop selling anmitsu that just opened up," Neji says coming to a stop beside Chouji. "Tenten tells me it's very good. If you'd like to try it."

Of all the things Chouji had been expecting him to say this was not one of them. He just looks at Neji for a long second before gathering his wits together. "I ... yes."

Neji smiles up at him so obviously pleased it makes Chouji insides flutter a little bit.

"Evidently they favor there's with matcha." Neji tells him as they leave the Fire Building.

"Do you especially like anmitsu." Chouji asks. He likes anmitsu fine but maybe this is another favorite dish of Neji, a desert this time too.

He watches as a faint blush creeps across Neji's cheeks. He's never seen Neji blush before it makes his mouth go dry now.

"I've actually never had it." Neji's gaze is locked straight ahead not looking around at Chouji. "But Tenten told me about it and it seemed like  a place you would like to go, to try at least."

Chouji opens his mouth but can think of _nothing_ to say to that so closes it again. He can feel a blush spreading across his own cheeks now.  

Neji had heard of this place and thought of Chouji, had invited him specifically because he thought it was something Chouji would enjoy.

Are they on a date?

He looks over at Neji whose cheeks a are still a little pink and swallows hard.

The anmitsu shop turns out to be more of a stand really. They sit at the bar as if this were a ramen shop and the old lady behind the counter serves them anmitsu in a large bowl.

Chouji orders one for the two of them.

The usually translucent cubes of cold jelly come colored dark green by the matcha. Chouji orders red bean paste and cherries to go on top along with the traditional black sugar syrup.

The clean, bitter, green taste of the tea comes across more strongly than he'd been expecting Chouji finds with his first bite. It works well though with the tartness of the cherries and the sweetness of the red bean paste and sugar syrup.  A lovely, cool, balance of flavors. Chouji makes a mental note to come here again.

"I like this," Neji says echoing Chouji's own thoughts as he takes another small spoonful. "I don't usually care for most sweets but this is good."

Chouji hums a little in agreement taking another bite. He savors the different textures; the cool, smoothness of the jelly, the softness of the bean paste, with a little bit of meaty texture from the cherries. Then he leaves the rest of the bowl to Neji who really does seem to be enjoying it quite a bit.  

"That was good," Chouji says when the finish, pay and step back out onto the street. "Thank you for bringing me."

"It was really nothing." Neji isn't looking at him again. "I would have never gone by myself and I enjoyed it."

Chouji finds himself smiling at him. "I'm glad."

They walk together, close enough for their arms to brush together as they do.

Chouji wants to say something, to acknowledge that this between them has changed, even if he's not sure what _this_ is. It's that last part, the uncertainty of it that keeps him quiet, struggling for words all the way back to the Fire Building.

When they get there Neji turns to him with a small smile. "Thank you." He says and Chouji wants to ask what for because really he hasn't done anything this entire afternoon.

But Neji is ready moving away with purpose back to his small, empty office and Chouji still doesn't know what to say.

***

Chouji likes food.

That's not news to anyone. He knows what people say, what they've always said about him and his entire clan.

Chouji eats because without the massive calorie intakes he simply wouldn't have the raw energy, body mass or chakra to use his families' jutsus. For him and the other members of his clan making sure he has enough food is as important as training. But Chouji also just enjoys eating for its own sake.

Eating, however, is not the only thing he likes to do.

Which why he's up when the sky is still grey with early morning light, making his way across Konoha to the formidable Hyuga compound.

It had taken a combination of conversations with Ino and Hinata for Chouji to find out that Neji had today off and where exactly he lived.

He's a little dubious about being able to get into the Hyuga compound this early in the morning but the shinobi on guard duty waves him through the front gates without comment. Chouji suspect that this again is Hinata's doing.

Neji lives in a small house, identical to every other small house inside the walls of the compound, close to the front gate and as far from the main house as possible.

Chouji knocks on the door and then begins to worry that he's arrived too early and Neji is still in bed.

At least that fear proves not to be true as the door slides open to reveal Neji on the other side, dressed in a plain grey kimono, hair untidy falling around his face, a cup of tea in one hand.

"Chouji," Neji says and then his gaze hardens and sharpens. "Has something happened?"

"No." Chouji shakes his head and holds up his hands. "No it's not that, it's just I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

Neji looks from Chouji to the grey morning sky and the fog still creeping across the stones of the courtyard.

"It's very early," Neji says mildly.

"I know," Chouji says, rushing through his words a little, cheeks heating. "And I'm sorry to disturb but I find walking in the woods is best this early before it gets hot out."

Neji hesitates for a moment but then nods. "Alright. Wait a moment while I change."

He steps back to let Chouji inside.

The house feels just as small inside as it looks from the outside, old-fashioned and like Neji's office painfully bare.

The main room as a small table, a little chest with a tea set on top and a few pictures in an alcove, Lee, Tenten and Neji all looking very young, Gai behind them smiling broadly. There is another of Neji's team this time as adults, one of Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi all dressed very formally and posed stiff and unsmiling together. And finally a photograph of a man who could have been a very young Haishi, but wasn't, posed with a dark haired, solemn eyed, young woman. Chouji looks at that last one for a long time while Neji is in the bedroom changing.

Neji emerges finally dressed in the dark shinobi uniform he has been wearing, hair neatly combed.

He follows Chouji out into the grey of early morning.

It's still a little cool and everything seems muted by fog and quiet.

They leave the Hyuga compound and make their way through the streets of Konoha.

It's early enough that people are just now starting to rise, houses lit up with golden light from shinobi and civilians alike showering, dressing and eating breakfast.

Chouji turns once they make it through the heavily populated parts of the village and heads towards the Nara forests.

Of the massive amounts of land the Nara clan are caretakers of there are those that are forbidden, those that are open to the public, and areas that are not forbidden but people generally don't go.

Chouji is Akimichi though and the bond between the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans has existed for longer than the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is familiar with all of these lands except for the most forbid parts of the forests.

He takes Neji along his favorite path. It's an easy walk through the trees with a small stream running close by.

Chouji points out flowers, ferns and other plants that he knows. Many of them have medicinal properties. It reminds him of the hours he'd spent as a child tagging along behind his and Shikamaru's mother as they walked these same paths discussing recipes for salves, poultices, and teas.

"I've lived in Konoha all my life, but I've rarely walked through the woods like this," Neji says gazing up at the trees around them.

Chouji looks up too, at the branches high above them where shinobi usually prefer to travel. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger, me and Shikamaru both, and walking in these forests is still one of my favorite things to do when I have the time."

Neji makes a soft thoughtful noise. "Do you and Shikamaru come here often?"

Chouji laughs. "No, unfortunately. I try to make the time but Shikamaru doesn't come out here unless there's something that he has to take care of for his clan. Otherwise, he prefers to stay at home."

Lazy as always, Chouji really should get him out here again sometime it would probably be good for him.

"I always wondered —" Neji starts and then breaks off as they pass by a particularly large clump of small purple flowers and it all but explodes into a cloud of butterflies. Black winged, speckled through with deep orange and others with golden coloring.

Chouji holds out his hands and one of the black and orange ones alights on his fingers for a moment before flying away.

When he looks back up he finds Neji watching him with an expression Chouji can't quite read on his face, only that it's softer than the expressions Chouji is used to seeing there. It makes him swallow and takes a few steps closer. Until they are standing very close, in the quiet morning, alone in the forest together.

It's easy to reach out and find Neji's smaller, slimmer hand, let their fingers curl together. Neji's fingers are long and cool against Chouji's own. His hand is heavily callused and Chouji can feel the little imperfections from scars and old breaks.

Neji takes a step closer to him, so close their bodies almost touch.

Chouji wants to reach down and cup the line of Neji's jaw, wants to close that little bit of remaining space and kiss him.

He doesn't though because he's still not a hundred percent sure that's what Neji wants but he doesn't let go of Neji's hand either.

Neji steps back after a moment and they continue along the path, their hands still linked together.

The path winds upwards gently until there is a break in the trees and they can look out across Konoha bathed in early morning sun.

"You always wondered what?" Chouji asks when they stop to look and Neji sighs.

"If you and Shikamaru would ever become a couple."

Chouji sucks in a long, slow breath of his own. "I don't think ... No." He shakes his head a little as he says it. It's not just that Shikamaru is attracted to women, which he is. But there is also a barrier that Shikamaru had constructed around himself. One that Chouji, for all he has tried and considers himself Shikamaru's best friend, has never been able to get through.   

He looks back at Neji who is study the village below them. "What about you and Lee?"

Neji looks away from where he's been looking down at the village and arches an eyebrow. "What makes you think we haven't already been?"

Chouji stares at him and realizes he has nothing to say to that.

Neji huffs a small laugh at his expression and looks away again. "No. He isn't interested."

Chouji can't imagine how that could be the case, can't imagine anyone not being interested in Neji.

At the same time, Neji's fingers are still tangled in his, his palm warm against Chouji's. It makes him grateful that Neji's here with him and not with Lee right now.  

"Do you want to go back?" He asks. "I know a place where we can get breakfast."

Neji smiles at him, wind ruffling through his hair, cheeks a little pink from the walk and the morning cool. "Alright."

They descend slowly, back the way they've come.

Chouji is hungry by now but he also doesn't feel like rushing. Neji walks close enough by his side that their shoulders brush sometimes. His free hand in this pocket the other loosely held in Chouji's.  

"What do you like doing when you're not working?" He asks and Neji tilts his head to the side, considering for a moment.     

"I train," He says, "and I like to read and meditate."

They come out from under the trees.

Chouji can see the Nara clan house in the distance and his own further on if he squints.

In the village people are up and going about their business now.

Neji's hand slips free of his as they make there way through the now bustling streets.

Chouji doesn't comment, only the leads the way down an older, narrower street.

The kissaten is small and dark inside with wood paneled walls and booths with smooth leather seats.

There's a group of older men with cups of tea or coffee and cigarettes clustered around a shogi board. Only two are playing of course while the rest of the group gives advice or commentary, punctuated every now and then by low laughter.  

There's a group of older women in another corner with cups of tea and a plate of little cucumber sandwiches between them, heads bent over a newspaper.

Chouji settles them in an out of the way corner.

"Have you been here before?" He asks.

When Neji shakes his head he orders them both a rice omelet and a plate of pork cutlet sandwiches to share along with coffee since he's pretty sure Neji has never had it before.  

The rice omelet comes hot enough to steam, rice fried with finely diced vegetables, meat and onions dressed in a sweet and sour tomato sauce until every grain looks darkly lacquered and crisp, the entire thing wrapped in a thin egg crepe. The sandwiches are slices of pork breaded and fried until crispy on the outside but still juicy inside drizzled in a smoky, spicy fruit sauce and sandwiched between slices of fluffy milk bread with the crusts removed.

Neji eats one of the delicate little triangles but doesn't go back for another. He does dig into the rice omelet with a will though after the first tentative bite. Chouji lets him have most of it, content to finish off the plate of sandwiches.

Neji crinkles up his nose in a grimace when he tastes the coffee. Coughing lightly to hide a gag. "I think a prefer tea." He pushes the cup away from him and Chouji hides a smile.

"So do I actually, but coffee is good for a change every once in awhile." He waves the waitress over and orders them two teas, dark and rich with cream and sugar on the side.

Neji takes a sip of his tea when it comes eyebrows arching but not in displeasure. He adds a small amount of cream but not sugar and goes back to finishing off the omelet.

It's warm inside the kissaten and the food is good.

Chouji feels himself relax, sips his tea and watches Neji. He lets himself wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through Neji's hair, press his lips to the soft skin of his throat right under his ear.  

Neji looks up, catching Chouji's gaze and smiles, a small private thing, that makes Chouji go warm all over.

They finish their food and tea and step back into the cool morning air again.

Chouji supposes eventually they'll head back to the Hyuga compound where he'll say goodbye to Neji for the day. Right now though Neji seems content to take the long way, skirting around the edge of the village, where there are fewer people and trees shade the road.

"You must think I lead an exceptionally boring life," Neji says quietly. "With all this food I've never had and things I've never done."

Chouji looks over at him surprised to find Neji's gaze fixed on the ground.

"I think that you've spent your life becoming a great shinobi," Chouji says. "And you've fought a war and restructured your clan and helped the Sixth Hokage reform our government. These aren't small things and I'm not judging because you haven't had the time to visit every restaurant in Konoha."

Neji still isn't looking at him but he seems almost thoughtful now. "I was raised to believe that the path of a shinobi was about sacrifice, about giving everything you have, everything you are, to others; your village, your clan, your team."

He stops both walking and speaking and stares up at the trees that run along the road, at the clear sky beyond them. Neji is silent for long enough that Chouji starts to wonder if he is going to finish this thought or leave Chouji to guess the rest.

"But I think and have always thought," Neji says finally voice very quiet. "That there must be something for us, something that we _owe_ ourselves, or we run the risk of becoming nothing at all. I think that I have done a very poor job over the last few years of repaying that debt to myself."

Chouji thinks this is extremely deep for directly after breakfast but he gives Neji is full attention anyway, considering Neji's words. "What do you think you owe yourself?"

Neji looks at him expression so serious Chouji is half afraid to know the answer. "To be happy."

He takes a few quick steps forward, closing the distance between them and tilts his face up towards Chouji.

One hand comes up to rest against Chouji's cheek and Neji leans in slowly, giving Chouji of space and time to step back.

Chouji doesn't though, he leans in instead, until their lips touch.

Neji's mouth is warm against his, his lips are soft and he makes a noise in his throat, hand sliding around the back of Chouji's neck and kisses him back hard.

The kiss moves from soft to far more intense. Neji tastes like the dark tea they'd just drunk and his hair smells like the forest. His arms around Chouji are warm and strong. Chouji closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the hot, wet slide of their mouths together.    

Neji pulls back slowly so he can see Neji's pale eyes and flushed cheeks.

He gently traces his fingers along Neji's jaw, feeling the ever so subtle rasp where he'd shaved.

He tips his face down, kisses him again and finds it even better the second time. Especially when Neji makes a small, gasping noise into Chouji's mouth and pressed their bodies together. Chouji's hands drift down to curve around Neji's hips, to keep them close like that.        

He feels Neji smile against his lips before kissing him again.

"Hey," Chouji says when the part again. "I um ... don't have anything I need to do today."

Neji tilts his head a little. "As it happens neither do I."  

Chouji pushes his fingers between Neji's until their hands are linked. "Would you like to spend the rest of it with me?"

Neji smiles real, happy and just for Chouji. "I would love to."                           

 


End file.
